The present invention relates to power boats, and relates more particularly to a folding collapsible power boat that can be collapsed to reduce its storage space when it is not in use.
A power boat is generally comprised of a streamlined hull and an outboard engine fastened to the stern of the hull. As the hull is not collapsible, it is difficult to store or deliver the power boat. Furthermore, because the hull is streamlined, the water area of the power boat is limited, and the power boat tends to capsize when it is suddenly turned to another direction.